The Wolves of War
The Wolves of War jest dwudziestym odcinkiem szóstego sezonu, setnym serii i finałowym odcinkiem całego serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Swoją premierę w Stanach Zjednoczonych miał 24 września 2017 roku, a w Polsce został wyemitowany 15 grudnia tego samego roku. Opis Gerard organizuje ostatni atak na wszystkie istoty nadprzyrodzone z Beacon Hills, a Scott i jego stado próbują go powstrzymać. Streszczenie szczegółowe W pewnym nieznanym momencie w przyszłości, Scott McCall budzi się na łóżku w pokoju motelowym. Słysząc pukanie do drzwi, podnosi się i otwiera, by zastać za nimi Chrisa Argenta. Chris wsiada do swojego SUV-a, a Scott wsiada na swój motocykl. Panoramę Los Angeles widać wyraźnie w tle. Dwóch myśliwych dogania nastolatka i strzela w niego z kuszy. Znowu zaczyna za nim biec. Strzelając do niego z łukiem jeszcze dwa razy. Jedna strzałka najwyraźniej trafia go w udo, a z tego miejsca zaczyna lecieć krew. Chłopiec słabo kuleje na nogę, podczas gdy Scott kontynuuje swoją historię. Młody człowiek słyszy ryk, odgłosy strzałów i walki. Nie może iść dalej i opada na podłogę. Nagle pojawia się Scott, a jego oczy świecą na czerwono. Oczy chłopca rozjaśniają się na złoto-żółte odcień. Scott i Argent podchodzą do chłopca, a Alfa wyciąga strzałę ze swojej nogi i krzyczy z bólu. Później, w samochodzie Argenta, Scott pyta chłopca o jego imię i czy historia, którą opowiada, brzmi znajomo. Młody człowiek ma na imię Alec, pyta, czy Scott opowiada swoją własną historię. Scott mówi, że było wiele rzeczy, których się nie spodziewał, wliczając w to fakt, że ludzie, którzy myśleli, że będą z nim na zawsze, byli tymi, których stracił. Zauważa także wrogów, którzy stali się sprzymierzeńcami i uratowali mu życie więcej niż raz. Alec mówi, że wszyscy w jego opowieści nie żyją. Scott zwraca uwagę, że on nie jest martwy, a teraz jest z nimi. Młody chłopak zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak zakończy się historia Scotta. Tamora Monroe i łowcy strzelają w stado Scotta ze wszystkich stron. Peter, Malia, Lydia i Scott ukrywają się za betonowymi kolumnami i stalowymi beczkami. Jeden z myśliwych ma pozycję, by strzelić bezpośrednio w Scotta. Jednak został przejechany przez jeepa Stilesa. Stiles i Derek dołączają do walki. Wilkołak wyskakuje w powietrze, błyskając oczyma i kłami, bezlitośnie walcząc z łowcami. Malia i Peter dołączają do walki i usuwają wystarczającą liczbę myśliwych, że uzbrojeni mężczyźni i kobiety wycofują się do swoich pojazdów i uciekają. Stiles jest wyraźnie zirytowany tym, że Lydia nie powiedziała mu o tym, co się dzieje w Beacon Hills, odkąd go nie ma. Mówi, że mieli naprawdę dobre powody. Scott pochyla się nad Deucalionem, który umiera z kilku pocisków, które dostał na początku ataku. Udaje mu się powiedzieć, że Gerard najbardziej obawia się Scotta, ponieważ wie, że go nie pokona. Po tych słowach umiera. Scott w skrócie opowiada Stilesowi, że konflikt z myśliwymi jest teraz totalną wojną. Scott mocno przytula Dereka. Peter zastanawia się, dlaczego jego siostrzeniec wrócił. Derek wyjaśnia o paczce w Brazylii i Beacon Hills napisane krwią na ścianie. Scott pyta się, czy wrócił do Beacon Hills, a Derek mówi nie, bo wrócił po niego. Ich spotkanie po długiej nieobecności zakłóca Gerard, który cytuje wiersz Szekspira przez radio policyjne w jeepie. Sygnał radiowy kończy się, a Gerard pyta, czy Scott zna swojego Szekspira i kolejną linię. Derek rusza Scottowi, bo jako jedyny wie o co chodzi starcowi. Scott podtrzymuje słuchawkę radiową, a Derek cytuje ostatnie linijki. Gerard rozpoznaje głos Dereka i wita go z powrotem. Następnie pyta, czy Scott jest zadowolony ze swojego spotkania rodzinnego i bierze kredyt za zebranie ich wszystkich razem. Scott zaprasza Gerarda, aby przyłączył się do nich, aby mógł podziękować mu osobiście. Gerard mówi, że ma także gości z Londynu. Bezbronny Jackson zwisa z sufitu z rękami przykutymi do głowy. Gerard razi go prądem, a nastolatek krzyczy z bólu. Młody człowiek kpi z Gerarda i mówi, że zamierza wepchnąć ten paralizator w tyłek starca. Gerard wyjaśnia, że zwabili wszystkich sojuszników Scotta w pułapki. Jordan Parrish został uwięziony w domu Eichen po tym, jak został wysłany tam przez dyspozytora szeryfa. Tata Scotta, agent McCall jest zamknięty po tym, jak został przechwycony przez myśliwych w drodze powrotnej z San Francisco. Liam, Corey i Mason są uwięzieni w szpitalu z myśliwymi szukającymi ich i jednym łowcą grającym pacjenta w szpitalnym łóżku. Gerard wydaje się bardzo dumny z siebie mówiąc, że strategiczne pozycjonowanie waszej armii przeciwko ich wojnie to sposób prowadzenia wojny. Mówi, że armia Scotta jest rozdzielona, co oznacza, że nie będzie on w stanie uratować ich wszystkich i będzie musiał przyjść do Gerarda i ostatecznie poniesie klęskę. Potem mówi, że psy wojny nadchodzą dla Scotta. Scott dzwoni do Theo i prosi go, by uratował członków stada i jego matkę, którzy utknęli w szpitalu. Scott mówi, że kupi im więcej czasu na wymyślenie planu i uzyskanie pomocy. Scott, Lydia, Malia, Derek i Stiles siedzą w klinice weterynaryjnej i obmyślają plan jak walczyć z armią Gerarda. Stiles opowiada o tym, jak w pierwszym dniu spędzonym z FBI dowiedział się, że Derek był zbiegiem w Północnej Karolinie. Derek próbował zdobyć informacje o grupie łowców, a FBI najwyraźniej się o tym dowiedziała i zamierzała coś z tym zrobić. Stiles zdołał porozmawiać ze swoimi przełożonymi, żeby zabrali go na operację, żeby schwytała Dereka. Twierdzi, że uratował życie Dereka, praktycznie wynosząc go z walki. Derek mówi, że stało się inaczej, faktycznie wyniósł Stilesa z walki po tym, jak najwyraźniej stracił palec przez ogień przyjaciela i nie był w stanie chodzić. Scott przywołuje ich do porządku i wyjaśnia, że oni także walczą z Anuk-Ite. W szpitalu Mason i Corey wciąż się ukrywają. Sygnały komórkowe są zablokowane, a Mason mówi, że nie mogą czekać na pomoc, ale nie mogą też wyjść bez Liama. Decydują się podjąć walkę z łowcami, którzy ich szukają. Para po raz pierwszy wyznaje sobie miłość. Mason mówi, że mogą umrzeć, ale Corey twierdzi, że nie i zaczynają się całować. Corey łapie go za rękę i znikają. Melissa nadal cuci chłopak i po wielu próbach nastolatek nareszcie odzyskuje przytomność. Chłopiec budzi się w kostnicy. Pielęgniarka pyta, kto go pobił, czy to jej przyjaciele, czy jego. Nolan mówi, że nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Podnosi go na nogi i mówi, że będzie potrzebować jego pomocy, by odzyskać szpital z powrotem. Gerard oferuje Monroe żółtą kulę wypełnioną żółtym tojadem. Wspomina, że to bardzo rzadkie i nic więcej. Monroe mówi, że to więcej niż wystarczy, by zabić Alfę. Postacie Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski/Void Stiles * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin * Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate * Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar * Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski * Melissa Ponzio jako Melissa McCall * JR Bourne jako Chris Argent Postacie poboczne * Tyler Hoechlin jako Derek Hale * Ian Bohen jako Peter Hale * Jill Wagner jako Kate Argent * Michael Hogan jako Gerard Argent * Cody Christian jako Theo Raeken * Matthew Del Negro jako Rafael McCall * Gideon Emery jako Deucalion * Seth Gilliam jako Alan Deaton * Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish * Colton Haynes jako Jackson Whittemore * Charlie Carver jako Ethan Steiner * Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt * Michael Johnston jako Corey Bryant * Orny Adams jako Bobby Finstock * Haley Webb jako Jennifer Blake * Aaron Hendry jako Nogitsune * Marti Matulis jako Anuk-ite * Aaron Hendry jako Nogitsune * Froy Gutierrez jako Nolan * Andrew MatarazzoAndrew Matarazzo jako Gabe * Sibongile Mlambo jako Tamora Monroe * Benjamin Hassan Wadsworth jako Alec Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Ciekawostki * Antagonista: Gerard Argent, Tamora Monroe, Kate Argent, Gabe, Anuk-Ite, Myśliwi * Zostaje ujawnione, że Bobby Finstock wie, że wilkołaki istnieją, a nawet uratował Jacksona i Ethana. * Alan Deaton w końcowej scenie znajduje się z Masonem i Coreyem, a wokół nich widzimy pełno książek i różnych ziół. Można podejrzewać, że weterynarz zaczął nauczać Masona jak zostać dobrym druidem. * Zostaje ujawnione czego boją się główni bohaterowie. Stiles boi się bycia ślepym; Peter boi się, że coś może się stać jego córce Malii; największy strach Jacksona to strata Ethana; Derek boi się bycia manipulowanym przez jego byłą kochankę Jennifer Blake; Scott boi się najbardziej swojego przyjaciela, a dokładnie Void Stiles'a, że zawiódł swoją pierwszą miłość Allison Argent, ponownej walki ze wszystkimi byłymi wrogami oraz tym, że coś mogłoby się stać jego stadu i sojusznikom. * Odcinek w porównaniu do innych był przedłużony i trwał 50 minut. * Moment, w którym Theo przejmował ból umierającego Gabe'a jest podobny do momentu, w którym Scott przejmował ból umierającego policjanta w odcinku Letharia Vulpina. Zmarli * Deucalion - rany postrzałowe, zabity przez łowców. * Dwójka łowców - zamienieni w kamień, zabici przez Anuk-Ite. * Gabe - rany postrzałowe, zabity przez łowców. * Anuk-Ite - zamieniony w kamień, zabity przez samego siebie/Stiles'a. * Gerard Argent - rozszarpany na śmierć, zabity przez Kate Argent. * Kate Argent - zatrucie żółtym tojadem, zabita przez Gerarda Argenta. Miejsca * Gatlin, Tennessee ** Opuszczony magazyn ** Pobocze * Południowa Karolina ** Opuszczony magazyn * Beacon Hills, California ** Stocznia ** Zbrojownia Argenta *** Cela Jacksona *** Hol *** Pokój trofea *** Cela Ethana *** Magazyn ** Ośrodek Eichen *** Zamknięty oddział **** Cela Halwyna ** Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills *** Cela ** Szpital Beacon Hills *** Sekretne skrzydło *** Pokój pacjentów *** Kostnica *** Winda *** Recepcja ** Klinika Zwierząt Beacon Hills *** Główna sala *** Biuro Deatona ** Beacon Hills High School *** Dziedziniec *** Główny korytarz *** Sala chemiczna *** Biblioteka *** Szatnia chłopców ** Podziemne tunele ** Dom McCall *** Przedsionek ** Magazyny * London, Wielka Brytania ** Apartament Jacksona i Ethana Galeria |-|Promocyjne= derekfinal.png Teen_Wolf_series_final.png Teen_wolf_sries_final.png Teen_wolf_series_final_Jackson.png Teen_wolf_series_final_Theo_&_Liam.png Teen_wolf_series_final_scott_&_derek.png |-|Instagram= DKarKtYWkAAaylA.jpg DKHOAL2VwAAxwii.jpg DKb0hGrX0AAXbeB.jpg DKHNkLgV4AAOhEU.jpg DKHNR0HVYAAuaXI.jpg |-|Trailer= 'Stiles Returns To Help The Pack' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV 'Gerard Sends A Warning To The Pack' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV TEEN WOLF 6x20 "The Wolves of War" Promo HD Tyler Posey, Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin |-|Z planu= DK4aA1eWAAE4PXF.jpg DHIe_9ZWsAUcJHY.jpg DK64Ju2W0AAA4Ff.jpg C5som6rXEAI_YgX.jpg C86VIugW0AAETyV.jpg DGAgtqGWsAALLmx.jpg DJi64OkXkAAdM_p.jpg DKjCX4uWAAAzrxN.jpg DMhWihyW0AANflO.jpg DMlA-C-WkAAssBF.jpg DRCLoinXUAA0_Fe.jpg tumblr_oy314nHIzM1u25xiwo1_540.jpg tumblr_p0gcbpppmP1wc6eo0o1_400.jpg tumblr_p0hq85myiD1s2h7a7o1_540.jpg tumblr_p0hq85myiD1s2h7a7o2_540.jpg DJbHfmUW4AEiDa6.jpg DJTG29dWAAAGiBD.jpg DKCQBjiW0AEECXF.jpg DKdR_mhWsAAbeia.jpg DKiIz7OWAAANzHv.jpg DKiOl9mWAAEM_qb.jpg DKr4gd0XcAA2KLj.jpg DKxa9R_XkAAQq7W.jpg DL9-Uw_XcAEDlBh.jpg DLDP9PlW4AAQpHS.jpg DLQPoqMX0AAyc-C.jpg DLQPqujW0AgOK9c.jpg DLQPqukWkAEQ9Y7.jpg DLTCD48W0AY2SqJ.jpg DMhDy_HWkAI_4Em.jpg DMhWjWnX4AAGLYp.jpg DUvZLpsWsAApwXU.jpg tumblr_p4uneehMSM1sv4q2po1_540.png c095d5640f84756987f1c81ac166f7b3.jpg Di34io0X0AAFPh7.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem Kategoria:A do Z